Murky Depths
by Lakeshine
Summary: "Rob dude are you alright?" Wally's worried voice drowns out the others. I try to respond but I'm too weak and in too much pain. "Robin dude ROBIN!" I start to sink down the light fading the last thing I see before the darkness engulfs me is a black gloved hand reaching towards me.
1. Murky Depths

**Hey everyone Lakeshine here with another story. I hope you all enjoy it and please review. **

**Disclaimer~ I own none of the following characters**

**Murky Depths**

**Robin's POV**

"Team report to mission room" Batman's voice rings through the Mountain. M'Gann flies in from the kitchen to join us in the lounge area. Kaldur lays down his book and Conner reluctantly turned away for the static on the TV. I rise stiffly from the couch, last night in Gotham had been quite taxing with 4 robberies, 2 drug trafficking groups that we had to track and capture, and to top it off a gang war. Luckily no one seems to notice and we walk into the mission room where Batman and Artemis wait. Artemis is impatiently tapping her foot as we wait for Wally who zooms in a minute later.

"What's the mission today Bats?" Wally asks while munching on an energy bar. Batman gives him a quick glare before looking away pretending nothing happened.

"Today you will pursue Killer Croc." My mouth nearly drops open at my mentor's statement. "I am aware that Croc is a Gotham villain," he continues giving me a glance "but tonight I am otherwise occupied and trust you to handle to handle it. Robin will act as a guide through Gotham and inform you more about Killer Croc I expect you all to listen to any and all advice he may have" and with that and a swish of his cape he's gone.

"All right guys first things first," I begin as the Team turns to face me "Croc is basically a man/crocodile hybrid and one of the power houses of Gotham. He has large jaws that are strong enough to rip through solid steel and he has a long spiked tail both of which you want to avoid." I pull up a photo of the criminal using my wrist computer. "He also has a great sense of smell and can swim underwater for long periods of time without coming up for air. He is easily angered and quick to kill so please use extra caution. Also, to play to his strengths, he prefers the sewers under Gotham where he can creep up on unsuspecting victims silently and nearly impossible to detect." Everyone nods and heads to their rooms to change. We meet up at the zeta tubes.

"Recognized Robin B01" I glance back at the Cave fearing it will be awhile before I can just hang out there again before I'm absorbed it a flash of light. I close my eyes as I'm transported to Gotham City. When my feet touch something solid I open my eyes which quickly adjust to the darkness in the alleyway. I step out the abandoned phone booth I arrived in and stand to the side as one by one my teammates join me. When everyone is there I look to Aqualad who gives me a small nod. With that I lead the way into the city the Team at my heels.

**So how do you guys like it so far? Please give me your feedback :)And of course…**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


	2. New Prespective

**And I'm back! Thank you waveslover for being my first reviewer! Also thanks to Angel of Darkness, Bobby Corwen, Night Hawks, Catlover1609, Guest that reads, READINGhearts17, mixxi, Brightpath2, and Nightingale for your amazing reviews! Also Guest I disagree with you the summary is meant to draw people into the story or describe the ENTIRE story plus I like to lead up to the action not throw everyone into the action right away I want to lead up to the climax of the story. OMG I POSTED THE WRONG CHAPTER FIRST! I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE WHO READ IT!**

**Disclaimer~ If I owned Young Justice then there would never be a hiatus. **

**New Perspective **

**Robin's POV**

_"Everyone online?"_ Miss Martian's voice sounds in my head.

_"Here"_

_"You know it Sweet Cheeks"_

_"Shut up Kid Idiot"_

_"*grunt*"_

_"Here Miss M." _I say continuing through the city. Suddenly a scream pierces the night soon followed by a gunshot then silence. The Team freezes and I can tell they want to go help the person who screamed. Everyone then turns to Aqualad waiting for his decision as I pull up the video feed for the area of the scream. After a few moments he nods his heads towards the direction of the scream right as I finish my search.

"_Wait guys," _Everyone turns to me "_that's not our mission" _I see shock soon followed by anger greet my words.

"Robin someone could be dying and you want to leave them there to die!" KF yells outside the mental link. He opens his mouth to continue but before he can I leap forward and slap my hand over his mouth.

"Do you wait to alert all of Gotham of our presence?" I hiss at the indignant speedster. "Of course I care but someone else already has it covered and even if she didn't the person would most likely be dead by the time we got there" I say removing my hand from the speedster's mouth.

"So you don't even want to try" Artemis whispers angrily "You're going to leave the person to die?"

"First rule in Gotham you can't save everyone trust me I've learned that the hard way and normally I would at least check it out but I know for a fact that women is fine"

"And you know that how Wonder Boy?" Artemis asks sarcasm soaking her words. I show them the video feed I had found and rewind so they can see it all. It shows a man with a ski mask pointing a gun at a blond women's chest. She opens her mouth and screams and the man goes to pull the trigger. However right as he shoots a batarang hits his hand throwing of his aim causing the bullet to hit a building instead. The woman runs off as the man looks wildly for his attacker. Suddenly a leg clad in a black fabric flashes out of the darkness nailing the man in the head knocking him unconscious. I turn of the feed and look at the surprised faces of my team the only one who's not surprised is Wally.

"Who was that?" Megan asks shocked.

"A good friend of mine" I reply I then turn and walk towards our destination before any more questions can be asked. The Team hesitates for a second before catching up with me. We walk a few more blocks taking numerous twists and turns before I hold up my hand signaling them to stop. I run into the open and halt beside a manhole cover and pry in open as quietly as possible. I wave my hand signaling the others to join me _"Alright guys lets go"_

_"Are you kidding no way in hell am I going in there" _Artemis says disbelief and refusal showing in every word.

"_Fine then you can wait out here and face any drunk or mugger that happens to see a 15 year old girl out here all alone" _I tell her harshly before lowering myself into the manhole and dropping down nearly silently. I'm followed by Aqualad who comes down almost as quiet then Miss. Martian who just floats. Superboy naturally forgets what covert means and jumps down leaving a small crater. I cringe at the sound but decide against commenting knowing it won't make the slightest difference. Kid Flash tries to mimic Aqualad's and my descent but lands clumsily nearly plunging into the water if not for my quick reflexes grabbing his arm and pulling him into an upright position. He gives a small grin to show his gratitude which I return with a nod. Finally Artemis comes down muttering and cursing all the way.

"Artemis not a good time right now" I say quietly giving the female archer a glare.

"And why is that?" she responds loudly glaring back.

"Because," I start angrily then something catches my eye. "LOOK OUT!" I scream and tackle Artemis to the side as a giant wave of water roars up and splashes us. I feel a sharp pain in my leg and yank it away quickly as Artemis and I crash to the ground. "That's why" I deadpan pointing towards the dripping wet crocodile man standing where Artemis just was his claws dripping with blood.

"Oh I see your point" she replies. Croc then lunges at us causing to leap out of the way. I roll coming dangerously close to the water as my leg screams in agony. I quickly get up and move towards the wall where I then inspect my leg. Croc had sliced right through my leggings and lacerated the skin underneath when I had tackled Artemis.

"Damn it" I swear when I try to put weight on it causing intense pain. KF races over to me and gasps when he spots my bleeding leg.

"Dudeohmygodareyouokwhathappe neddoyouneedtogotothehospita l…"Wally says in a jumble definitely not helping.

"Kid" I interrupt cutting off his sentence. "I'm fine dude just chillax" I say sternly trying to calm him. "I just need to wrap it can you cover me?"

"Yeah sure Rob just hurry back alright?" He says and without waiting for a response races away a piece of rubble in his hands. He skids to a stop in front of Croc and throws the rubble at him "Yo Croc man over here" he yells Killer Croc turns to face the yellow clad speedster. "What's with the name anyway I mean seriously Killer Croc so cliché couldn't your pea sized brain come up with anything better?" Croc roars and charges at KF who zips out of the way. "Not only that but your slow too and ugly" I mentally sigh at Wally's insults before launching my grappling hook upwards to where we entered. I soar upwards out of the sewers back into the semi darkness of Gotham. I quickly pull myself all the way out of the manhole and grab the bandages from the back pocket of my utility belt. I deftly and quickly wrap up my leg the white of the bandage already turning red with blood. I stand ignoring the pain and jump back into the sewer to rejoin the fight. Instead of a fight the scene in front of me chills me to the bone.

**So what do you guys think so far? Good, Bad, Spectacular? Please tell me what you think and obviously…**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


	3. Sacrifice

**Hey everyone a big thank you to all who reviewed, favorited, and followed you guys are amazing. Special thanks to Bobby Corwen, Nightingale, SoWhelmed, Brightpath2, RedWing0109, READINGhearts17, Guest that reads, CatLover1609, and RobinFanGirl101. ****ALSO IMPOTANT NOTICE! I'm looking for a cover (whether drawn or found online) for all of my stories Premonition, Awry, Murky Depths, and Toxic so I decided to make it a competition. I would like anyone who has any ideas for covers to send them to me and the winner for each story not only gets a special shout out but also gets a sneak peak of the next chapter of whatever story they gave me a picture for! So everyone please send me any ideas you have and if you don't know how just PM and we can work together to find a way. **

**Disclaimer~ not in the mood right now**

**Sacrifice **

**Robin's POV**

_Instead of a fight the scene in front of me chills me to the bone._

Artemis is up against the far wall there's a long cut on her right arm and her left leg looks like it might be dislocated from its awkward angle. Superboy was unconscious near the entrance and Miss. M was by his side trying to wake him unsuccessfully. The Martian had a long cut across her head and she seemed to be on the verge of joining her boyfriend in unconscious. Kid Flash lay on the ground in next to the sludge. Bite marks covered his body and where healing slowly but not fast enough for him to help out again in the fight or run anytime soon. Aqualad was the only one still fighting he had claw marks on his arms and his water bearers were nowhere to be seen. I move to go help him my hurt leg slowing me but before I can reach the battling due Croc lashes out with his tail hitting Aqualad in the middle of the chest sending him flying into the wall next to Artemis where he slumps down where he stays unmoving. Croc then turns towards Wally.

"So boy you think my name my name is stupid and cliché well let me show you why the killer is in it." Croc goes to lung at Wally with a massive grin on his reptilian face. He opens his jaws ready to rip my helpless friend apart but I'm faster I sprint forward and leap over KF. While in the air I twist and launch my grappling hook so it wraps itself around Croc's massive jaws. I use my momentum from the jump and pull back on Croc making him stumble and more importantly forget about Wally who begins to crawl away. My attention is brought back to Killer Croc when he snaps the line of my grappling hook then grabs his end and pulls on causing me fly towards him. I instantly let go and do a back flip landing in a crouch jarring my leg once again.

"Come on Croc that all you got?" I taunt the sewer dweller to further distract him from my vulnerable friends. It worked. He turns his full attention to me rage filling his red eyes.

"You finally decided to show your face Boy Wonder I thought you ditched you so called friends" he growls. "Anyway I'm glad you have no idea how long I've wanted to rip you to pieces" he finishes in a roar before charging at me. I dodge his initial assault but fail to notice his tail until too late. He nails me in the side cutting into it and sending me flying into the murky water. I reach into my utility belt and grab my Rebreather put before I can put in my mouth Croc knocks it out of my hand as he barrels into me slamming me against the pinning me to the ground. I can blurrily see smile in the murkiness before he clamps his jaws down hard on my arm. I barely contain a scream as red hot pain shoots through me. I rip my arm away and kick Croc managing to knock him off me. I kick out desperately trying to reach the surface but Croc grabs my bad leg and drags me back down. My lungs are on fire now begging for air and I know I'm running out of time. I struggle in vain once more as black spots dot my vision. I begin to lose hope when an idea starts to form inside my mind. It was a long shot and will almost definitely kill me but it will give my friends a chance. I reach into my belt and grab and batarang. I throw the device at Croc's face which he dodges but it loosens his grip on me. I rip my leg free shredding the bandages and he instantly moves his tail to block my escape route but I surprise him. Instead of trying to get away I instead dive straight towards him and attach an electro disk to his back. I then use his back as a kick start and swim as far away as possible while he tries futilely to get the beeping device off his back. I count down mentally until the automatic detonation knowing there's no way I'll be able to get clear. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Electricity courses through my body and I'm unable to hold back a scream. Disgusting water instantly rushes in filling my lungs. The team must see the disturbance in the water their voices filling my head.

"Rob dude are you alright?" Wally's worried voice drowns out the others. I try to respond but I'm too weak and in too much pain. "Robin dude ROBIN!" I start to sink down the light fading the last thing I see before the darkness engulfs me is a black gloved hand reaching towards me.

**So um what did you guys think? Oh and um please don't kill me for the cliffy. Yeah anyway please…**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


	4. Batgirl to the Rescue

**Hey everyone I'm back! Now you can all know what happens to Robin! Also sorry for the Christmas and school slowed me down and my creativeness and ideas whet sour after the Connecticut shooting for various reasons... anyway please dont forget about my Art contest I made an email just for it so yeah thanks**

**Disclaimer~ Young Justice = not mine**

**Batgirl to the Rescue**

**Batgirl's POV**

I made my way through Gotham, leaping from building to building. Tonight Gotham was mine. Bruce was busy at a charity event tonight and Dick was with his team of team of teenage heroes hunting down Killer Croc. I sigh wishing I was with him instead but when I asked Bruce about it he had said they needed the experience and how he needed someone to watch Gotham while they handled it. I had nodded my consent seeing the reasoning behind his decision but I still didn't like it nor did it stop me from worrying. Dick had seemed tired during patrol and it had been a very busy night and he had stayed out long after I had left. Not that I was doubting him no I was far more worried with the fact he was on a team half made of new heroes with little experience on top of the fact he wasn't at his best. Also the two members ,other than Dick of course, had little or no experience in Gotham excluding the time we took Wally on patrol with us which was a disaster heavy on the 'dis'. I sigh worrying about Dick wishing i was there to have his back. I then shake my head and stand abruptly.

"He'll be fine he's called the goddamn boy wonder for a reason" I hiss to myself trying to push away my worry. "But what if he's not" says the annoying voice in the back off my mind. "Shut up" I tell it flipping of the roof I had stopped on while thinking about my best friend. I land on the next roof neatly when my wrist computer beeps sending me an alert of a possible robbery or crime and coordinates. I quickly head to the indicated coordinates where the potential criminal was spotted by a Batcam (A/N in this story bats has cameras set up throughout Gotham that scan recognize the faces of known felons and send coordinates to a member of the Batclan during patrol, which can be programmed who does and doesn't receive the alert so the following guy was arrested before). I glance around before I spot my target, wearing a ski mask and pointing a gun at a well-dressed blond. The lady naturally screams causing the man to fire, but his aim is thrown off by the batarang I had thrown seconds before. The gun drops from his hand do to the impact and he curses looking around wildly for his assailant aka me. The woman runs off, thoroughly freaked, as i leap of my perch and into the shadows opposite my previous position. I then lash out my right leg nailing him squarely on the temple and out cold. I then grab a pair of handcuffs from my belt and cuff his hands behind his back as a precaution before alerting the GCPD of my catch and location via a button on my wrist gauntlet. After double checking the man was defiantly out I launch my grappling hook back on the building from which i came, where I crouch waiting for the police to arrive for lack of anything better to do. The police cruiser soon arrives and escorts the criminal to jail without registering my presence on the nearby rooftop. The cruiser is soon out of sight but I don't move my thoughts drifting back to Dick and his mission.

I shake my head again not wanting to think of it and stand decided to head home after one last sweep of Gotham due to the relative inactivity, at least by bat standards. My dad would probably have to stay up late again and handle all of the petty crimes that don't require a bat. Just then my wrist computer begins to squeal** (A/N can be turned off when sneaking up on someone or something)** alerting me of trouble. I quickly look down and see the one thing I was the most worried about. Dick's vitals were dangerously low. I take off and arrive at his coordinates and record speed barely pausing before jumping down into the sewer. A horrifying sigh lies before me as I see each and every one of the teenage heroes hurt and scattered throughout the space but alive. All but the one I desperately wanted to see. Dick and Croc were missing from the scene which farther worried me as Dick's vitals continued to drop. I sprint over to the only one of them I know and grip him by the shoulders.

"KF where is he?! Where's Robin?!" I screech shaking the injured and horror stricken speedster. He breaks out of his daze focusing on me.

"He's in the water!" he cries sounding panicked "Croc and him disappeared down there and electricity just shot out of it plus he won't respond to me from the mental link!" he continues his emerald eyes scared. I nod ignoring my Bat-sense to figure out what this 'mental link' was. I release Wally and dash towards the water, pulling out my rebreather as I ran and put into my mouth, and without breaking stride I seamlessly dive into the nasty water. I soon spot my best friend and swim down to him grabbing his arm and swimming back to the surface pulling Dick's head up after me. I shed my rebreather and propel the two of us to the side handing Dick to the anxiously waiting Wally. His healing factor had already fixed his wounds farther and he grabs Dick's arm firmly and with my help pulls the hurt hero out of the water. I then pulled myself out and quickly spot the green girl and the raven haired boy with The 'S' on his shirt begin to walk over, the girl leaning heavily on the boy bleeding from a head wound. Miss Martian and the kryptonian clone Superboy I assumed from Dick's descriptions of his teammates. From the other direction comes a girl clothed in green, a bow and quiver on her back, being supported by a dark skinned boy with tattoos and gills. Artemis and Aqualad the atlantean leader. I look back to Dick and let out a relived sigh as I detect the up and down movement of his chest. I reach out my hand to check his other injures when i strong hand stops mine griping it firmly.

"Who are you and what are you doing?" the kryptonian growls protectively. Usually I would take this as a good thing since he wanted to protect my friend but not when it's to me especially at such a dire time.

"I am trying to save my best friend who ended up in this condition due to your so-called team's incompetence" I growl back with a vicious glare. He looks visibly shocked and releases I can reach forward, I am once again interrupted this time my Miss archer.

"So who are you anyway" she says nastily. I growl inwardly really losing the last bit of patience I had left.

"Take a lucky guess" I growl turning slightly so the entire team can see the bat symbol emblazoned on my chest. The archer pales knowing better then to mess with a Bat. I turn back to Dick finally able to check his entire body showed signs of serious electrocution. He also had bite marks on both legs, one hastily bandaged and torn stained with red. He arm also had bite gashes and his side was cut open and bleeding, no doubt from Croc's tail. to make matters worse he appeared to be having trouble breathing. _Damn it Dick what did you get yourself into this time _I think to myself letting out a sigh as I lift his head carefully. "Shit" I mutter as a warm sticky liquid meets my fingers "Because we need another problem"

**I'm going to bed now cuz its well past midnight and this is my SECOND all nighter in a row . Anyway I really hoped you guys liked it and I apologize for lack of posts. Lots of stuff between holidays, school and other things (Connecticut) which limit or screw up my writing. Anyway I promise no matter how long it takes I WILL FINISH THIS! so yeah *yawn please *yawn***

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine (the very tired yet satisfied)**


	5. Not Feeling the Aster

**Hi I'm back sorry about the delay school and other stories got in the way... Anyway thanks to waveslover, Brightpath2, mixxi, SilverNightfall, Redwing0109, Bobby Corwen, potter4me, Nightingale, guest, and last but not least Zatanna Zatara Grayson! You all rock! Anyway let's get this thing started!**

**Disclaimer- *batglare* Young Justice is not mine... yet**

**Not Feeling the Aster**

**Batgirl's POV**

_Shit" I mutter as a warm sticky liquid meets my fingers "Because we need another problem"_

"Batgirl what's the problem?" Wally says looking at me worriedly.

"Whit your name is Batgirl?" Artemis asks.

"Yes Artemis now come over here and hold up his head for me." I order resisting the urge to roll my eyes. "_Yes I was Batgirl how many female bat themed vigilantes that are best friends with Robin the Boy Wonder are there in Gotham? Oh yeah just one… me." _ I think to myself irritated at the whole situation.

"Um ok." The archer says walking over a holding Robin's head carefully. "Just one question how do you know my name?" I have to resist the urge to face palm. Seriously this girl was getting annoying; maybe she hit her head a bit too hard…

"Protégé of the Bat and best friend with your hacker, how wouldn't I know?" I respond dryly digging through my utility and pulling out 3 rolls of bandages. I toss a roll to Aqualad and another to Wally, keeping the last for myself. "Aqualad you should patch up the rest of your team, Kid Flash help me with Robin." The two boys nod and without hesitation begin to do as I instructed. I carefully wrap Dick's hand letting it rest in my lap as Artemis gets her herself fixed up. Wally wraps up the rest of Dick's injures using his super speed before moving to the Martian girl and fixing her up too and Aqualad finishes fixing up his other teammates. I gesture him over to me seeing he had neglected his own injures. He hesitates for a second before standing and taking the necessary steps to reach me. "You can sit down you know. I'm not going to bite" I say able to relax a little now that Dick's vitals were stabilizing according to my wrist computer. He gives a small smile and sits down next to me. My eyes quickly scan him looking for injures; he has bite marks on both his arms, not deep due his tough skin but still bleeding, and a dislocated shoulder. I quickly wrap the bite marks and place my hands lightly on the hurt shoulder. "This is going to hurt I have to push it back into place." I tell the Atlantian.

"Do what you must." He replies. I nod and quickly push the shoulder back into place. The dark skinned boy grits his teeth but makes no other sound. "Thank you" he says after a few moments.

"No problem" I reply shifting my gaze back to the unconscious boy in my lap. I brush his dark bangs out of his face hoping he'll wake up soon.

"If you do not mind me asking how close are you and Robin exactly?" Aqualad asks from beside me. The rest of the team, even Wally, turn to look at me to gauge my reaction.

"Really close. He and I are best friends even as civilians long before I became Batgirl and only become closer since. Not only that but we always have each other's backs and he's saved my life so many times especially when I first started out." I say staring at Dick's pale face. I don't know why I was saying so much to the Team but I couldn't stop. "I have no idea how I would ever live without him." I finish looking back to the young heroes.

"Awwww Batgirl I'm touched." I look down at the now conscious and grinning boy in my lap. I hit him lightly on the side of the head, careful not to actually hurt him.

"Ouch BG that hurt don't hit the injured hero." He replies reminding me that I was mad at him.

"Well don't scare me like that and I won't have to!" I exclaim. He opens his mouth to respond but I don't give him a chance continuing with my rant " I mean seriously what were you thinking? Were you even thinking?! Taking on Croc alone even Bats tries to avoid that! We nearly lost you!" I scream at him ignoring the team's shocked faces.

"Sorry Babs but I had to protect my friends." He replies quietly. I warp him in a tight hug.

"Just don't do it again Bird Brain." I tell him reverting back to my earlier attitude.

"No promise you know how I am." he teases. I ruffle his hair to annoy him as he swats me away with his good arm with a laugh. I glance at his teammates who are watching us awkwardly not sure how to react to our teasing. I ignore them laughing along with Dick. I can tell he is sorry for scaring me but would do it again in a heartbeat for his friends.

"Um guys?" Wally asks looking at us. We both stop laughing and I stand.

"Yeah we should head out, those injures still need to be treated." I say while pressing my call button on my belt. " And the GCPD is on their way." I say pulling Dick to his feet. His face goes pale and he begins to fall over, but I catch him before he hits to ground. "Rob you alright?" I ask worriedly. He shakes his head.

"Ugh not feeling the aster" he responds before passing out again.

**Yes Robin's unconscious again... he's in considerable pain and the stress of standing tips him over the edge. Plus the lightheadedness of blood loss. Anyway sorry this took so long I've been flooded with story ideas and schoolwork so it's been hard to focus... anyway please please...**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine **


	6. Bat Down

**I'm sorry it's been so long! I lost my flash drive and notebook with this so I'M SORRY! So anyway I will give you another update sooner then usual and again I'm so sorry just so many stories at once now and stuff... Anyway shout outs to Zatanna Zatara Grayson, Nightingale, flawed angel, Karin Matthews, READINGhearts17, firecrackerxx, Brightpath2, Guest, BurningBright222, Courage, pytw4, Potter4me, and DickGraysonForever! :D**

**Disclaimer~ if anything ever changes and I own this show I'll let you all know**

**Bat Down**

**Batgirl's POV**

_"Ugh not feeling the aster" he responds before passing out again._

_"_Robin come on wake up" I beg shaking him to no avail. Aqualad wastes no time.

"M'Gann link up Batgirl, Superboy grab Robin" He orders helping the still limping archer over to the pothole. The Martian nods and before I can ask what 'link up' means, her eyes glow white.

_"Hello? Batgirl? Can you hear me?" _comes the Martain's voice from _in my head! _"_I have established a link with you and the rest of the team so we can move and communicate quieter"_

_"Okay that's kind of cool and smart but seriously! A little warning next time would be nice!" _I think back as Superman's clone lifts Dick carefully from the ground.

"_Sorry Batgirl but we can't afford the time that would have taken. Robin needs immediate medical attention and explaining would have used valuable time. Anyway since Robin is incapacitated and can you lead through Gotham?" _Aqualad asks. I resist the urge to hit the side up my head, as if to knock the voice out.

_"Sure but shouldn't you call the League?" _I ask. Gotham was dangerous and these rookie's had already proven to be be unable to handle it.

"_Broken" _Wally replies holding up the remains of his. Everyone says similar, how they ALL managed to break there communicators or drop them in sewage is beyond me.

"_Ugh I hate newbies..." _I think in my head while pressing my bat signal. It would alert Bruce that there was trouble, even though he wouldn't receive it until after whatever he was doing.

"_Hey we heard that" _Artemis's voice says in my head. I facepalm, stupid mindlink thing.

_"Sorry it's just Gotham is dangerous even for the most experienced heroes, and many of you are new heroes with little experience Added to the fact you are all hurt and you're most experienced member in both Gotham and overall is seriously injured, well it's not going to be easy. Jeez I remember when we took Wally on patrol, not our best idea..." _I say then I realize what I said as the Team gazes at me in shock._ "Oh my god, Wally I am so sorry I didn't mean to give away your secret identity!Ugh I hate this stupid mindlink!"_

_"Whoa easy BG I already told the Team" _Wally tells me.

_"Then why are they all so shocked?" _I ask looking at all of their shocked expressions.

_"We were not aware you and Kid Flash knew each other, let alone you knew his secret identity" _Aqualad answers me.

"_Though I guess it's not surprising Kid Idiot here does get the meaning of 'secret' identity" _Artemis teases

"_Hey!"_

_"Artemis, Kid Flash not now" _The Atlantean orders sternly. "_Now Batgirl could you please lead us to...? Batgirl?" _

_"Let me guess you want to go to an old abandoned phone booth, aka A Zeta tube? Way ahead of you" _I say looking down at them from outside the sewers. It had began to snow, which is highly unusual in Gotham, but so is having Metas around.

"Great another ninja" Superboy grumbles before leaping out of the sewer, carefully holding Dick, so not to hurt him. Miss Martian follows levitating herself up, before turning back to do the same for Artemis. The archer nearly falls back in due to her hurt leg but I jump forward and catch her arm before she falls back.

"Thanks" she says giving me a small smile. I nod and turn back to watch as the Martian repeats the process for her other two teammates.

"_Okay guys stick together and stay quiet you know how Gotham is" _I instruct brushing snow of my shoulder as the intensity begins to pick up. Hopefully the snow would encourage criminals to stay in but knowing Gotham it would just make more come out, thinking they could catch a break from us Bats and the police.

"_Um actually we kinda of don't..." _Miss. Martian corrects me. I sigh, this was going to difficult.

"_Right... well follow me and stick to the shadows" _I say walking forward Team follows, much to loud for my liking but I guess I had to cut them some slack being hurt and first, or in Wally's case second timers, but I would still be talking to Bruce about their covert skills. Or lack of covert skills. We continue along entering an alleyway, so far not running into any trouble. The snow had become to come down faster and more furious, coating the city in a white cover. Dick still hadn't moved and I was afraid the dropping temperatures weren't helping his condition. Just then I hear a loud crash as Artemis stumbles and knocks over a trash can with a loud crash.

"Opps sorry I," she whispers. I spin and clamp my hand over her mouth before she can continue.

_"Everyone freeze and be absolutely quiet!" _I order but it was too late. About 20 men close in on us from both sides, no doubt one of the many gangs in Gotham.

"Why lookie here it's one of the Bat brats." One of the bigger goons mocks pulling out a gun as he steps forward.

"Of course _now_ they come out an play"I hiss under my breath as I glare and pull out a batarang discreetly from my belt. His gaze moves to the rest of the group.

"And she has some friends, and why look looks like someone got the Birdie! Looks like we get the honor of finishing him." The man says moving to fire the gun at Robin. The entire team is frozen, but I'm not. I throw my batarang as the gun fires, knocking it of the its path so it hits a wall instead. I then jump forward and punch the man in the face as the rest of the goons begin to fire. Luckily the Team breaks out of their trance. The Martian uses her telekinesis to protect Artemis and Dick as the former fires arrows. Superboy gently places him on the ground and with an angry growl charges the goons. Wally and Aqualad join the Kryptonian and I tackle Artemis out of the way as a wayward bullet that had ricocheted of the wall comes towards her.

"Pay attention" I growl before jumping away. Suddenly there is a pain in the back of my head as someone hits me with something. Hard. I gasp in pain and someone pulls me back by my hair and holds a blade to my neck.

"Anyone move and the Bat Brat gets it"

**You know what? Cliffhanger are fun! Anyway I will try an update this much sooner then last time and please please **

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


	7. Frozen

**Told you I would update soon! Anyway shout outs too READINGhearts17, Brightpath2, BurningBright222, Jesters of the Moon, Guest that reads, Destiel101, and firecrackerxx!**

**Disclaimer~... YJ is no mine...**

**Frozen**

**Batgirl's POV**

_"Anyone move and the Bat Brat gets it" _The man's fowl breath tickles my ear, and I growl. I elbow him in the stomach but he hangs on despite a grunt of pain. "Now, now girlie, lets not be hasty" he growls nicking my throat. The rest of the Team freezes and the few men that remained standing corral them. But someone's missing.

_"Batgirl what do you want us to do?" _Aqualad asks. I smirk.

_"Just wait for it..." _I respond. The criminals glance at me uneasily, put of by my grin, then one of them finally notices.

"Uh boss Bird Boy is missing! one of them calls. The man holding me, the one I had punched in the face earlier glares at the man who spoke.

"That's impossible Jimmy, did you see how bad Bird Boy was banged up? He won't be moving for a while if at all." the man replies. Naturally Dick had to prove him wrong His signature cackle rings out and suddenly the knife is out of the man's hand. The man releases me clutching his bleeding hand and I turn around and punch him in the face again, this time sending him flying into the wall, wearing he lays crumpled in the snow. I look to the others who pint there guns at the team.

"No.. no body move" Jimmy stutters looking around nervously. I look to the shadows and can just barely see a shadow of Dick's face. He smirks at me. I smile back and move to the side pulling out three batarangs behind my back. "Hey I said freeze! Or we'll shoot!" he says with a quiver in his voice staring right at me. _Perfect. _A batarang flies out of the shadows, knocking the gun from Jimmy's hand.

"Try shooting with out a gun Jimmy" Dick mocks throwing more batarangs so none of the other men were armed. I take my cue and jump forward, quickly knocking them all out.

"Are you all alright?" I ask the team helping Artemis to her feet.

"Fine just shaken up, how is Robin?" Aqualad says giving Artemis is shoulder to lean on.

"I'm fine Aqualad" Dick says leaning on the wall. "Well kind of fine" he mutters slumping to the ground. I dash over and kneel beside him.

"Robin you are not okay, we need to get you to a Zeta Tube" I tell him.

"Awwww come on BG I'm fine" he says trying to stand as his team crowds around us. He manages to get to his feet before his hurt leg gives out and he falls forward into my waiting hands

"Sure you are pixie boots" I tease. "Now you are going to let Superboy carry you or I'm gonna call Agent A" I threaten playfully. He gives me a small glare but lets the clone pick him up anyways. I cringe seeing the blood spots he had left behind, the bandages weren't doing enough.

_"Okay Team lets head out, Miss. Martian did you link up Robin?" _Aqualad's voice fills my head and I walk over to lead them again.

"_Hello Megan!" _I girl says hitting her head with her palm. _"I knew I was forgetting something... Robin are you linked?"_

_"Here Miss. M" _Dick says in my head, finally a semi welcome voice, at least a familiar one.

"_Well what are we waiting for lets go" _Superboy growls in my head. I glance back at Dick, cradled in the clones arms. He looked exhausted and I knew he had to be hurting pretty bad to allow someone to carry him, not that he would let his teammates know that. He sees me looking at him and gives me a small smile, trying to tell me he was fine. I knew better but there was noting I could do about it now.

_"Follow me" _I say tearing my gaze away from my best friend. He looked so small and fragile in Superboy's arms. I continue down the alleyway, the team at my heels, and we try to steer clear of the criminals who had decided to try there luck. We near the Zeta tube, still without incident, but the snow was picking up, covering Gotham in a thick white blanket. I let out an involuntary shiver. _"Almost there" _I tell drawing my cape around me and pausing to let the others catch their breath. They stop beside me, our breath fogging up the air. I look over to Dick. His eyes were half shut behind his mask, and his damp raven hair dangled in his too pale face. I walk over to him. "Robin are you alright?" I whisper.

"Huh yeah Babs I'm... I'm fine" he whispers back trying to stop his teeth from chattering. "Just a bit tired..."

"Robin don't you dare go to sleep on me, its just a little bit farther." I say worriedly. His clothes were still wet from his little swim. I detach my cape and wrap it around his shivering frame "Co_me on guys, we need to get him out of this weather, swimming in winter is never a good idea"_ I say reverting back to the mind link.

_"Yeah BG because it was totally something I wanted to do"_ Dick replies drowsily. I can see his Team exchange nervous glances, they knew how bad this could be.

"_Batgirl how much farther?"_ Wally asks casting a worried filled glance at Dick, who was still shivering despite my cape.

_"Just around the corner, lets go" _I say walking forward again cautiously. We reach the phone booth and Superboy steps in first, with Dick in his arms. And we wait.

"_Crap why isn't it working?!" _Artemis's voice fills our heads. I glance at the girl, she looked like she was freezing but so was the rest of the Team, excluding Aqualad and Miss Martian, one being Atlantean and the other forming warmer clothes on herself.

"_I don't know!" _I exclaim nervously as Superboy carries Dick back out of the phone booth. Dick was starting to look worse as the temperature dropped and the snow picked up even more. _"But we need to get out of the cold" _ I say. Dick perks his head up slightly, looking absolutely exhausted.

"_Maybe the Zeta's are out of commission due to the cold" _he suggests. His voice sounded so tired.

"_Yeah I think my uncle told me something about that happening before" _Miss. Martain says **(A/N since Zatanna isn't in this fic and she is in Coldhearted so I'm saying this has happened in the past)**

_"Great where are we going to go now?" _Wally asks giving Dick a worried look as the boys head lays back down. I step away from the phone booth angrily my mind searching for a solution, no way to contact the League, no way to get to the Mount Justice where I knew the Team's headquarters was, a busy, unreachable Bruce, and a seriously hurt Dick who needed immediate medical attention.

"_I know what we are going to have to do" _I say a plan coming to my head. Everyone's head snaps towards me. _"we're going to the Batcave..._"

**DUN DUN DUN! So yeah thats why it was snowing, so I could do that... always I'm considering adding another villain to this story, please tell me who you guys would want it to be and no guarantees okay? Anyway please...**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


	8. The Cat

**FINALLY AN UPDATE! Shout outs too flawedangel, sugarart, potter4me, guest, BurningBright222, Nightingale, Brightpath2, soccernin19, READINGhearts17, Jesters of The Moon, Guest that reads, and Destiel101! Oh and the villain I chose was someone I've been wanting to write for awhile I still might have someone else show up because... well you'll see.  
**

**Disclaimer~ absolutely nothing has changed in this department since last time**

**The Cat**

**Robin's POV**

"_I know what we are going to have to do" Babs says and everyone turns to look a her. "we're going to the Batcave..."_

My mouth drops open, had Babs completely lost it? Bringing the Team to the Batcave? Insanity! Bruce would kill us all.

_"Uh Batgirl, the Batcave? Are you sure this is wise, I have heard that Batman is very protective of his secrets" _Kaldur says. Barbra gives him her fiercely determined look, the one that meant she was not changing her mind no matter what.

_"Yes the Batcave, it is the closest place where we can receive medical treatment without risking our identities to the public. Bats will have to deal with it"_ Barbra says, her voice determined, boding no argument. I see my teammates exchange worried looks, not wanting to summon the wrath of my mentor.

"_BG this is a horrible idea, you know how B is! We should go the Leslie's instead" _I reply weakly. I was starting to get tired again, my eyes drooping as my teeth continued to chatter. She turns her gaze to me.

"_Don't be stupid Robin, Leslie's is too far away and you know it" _She says stubbornly. "_And before you say you'll be fine you and I both know if the roles were reversed you wouldn't give a crap who knew as long as I was okay Wonder Boy" _she says reminding of when she had first learned our identifies after a rough night where Barbara was really hurt. I didn't hesitate for a second, knowing her ID already, and rushed her to the Batcave. "_So if you think I'll do any different then you must have hit your too hard" _I sigh knowing that if the roles were reversed I would tell the whole world who I really was to save her if I had to, she and Bruce were the closest thing I had to family I had left, the team and League acting as an extended family of sorts.

"_Fine but the Bat's wrath is on your head BG" _I reply not having the energy to argue it father. She smiles at me, worry still clear in her eyes knowing I usually won't back down so easy, and my teammates exchange equally excited and nervous looks. They got to see the Batcave yes but they would have to face an angry Batman plus the whole I was slowly freezing to death. Barbara and Kaldur meet gazes and they both give small nods, my oldest friend setting off once more the Team close behind. Babs leads us through multiple alleyways, our feet leaving prints in the snow and I feel myself slipping farther and farther from reality my entire body shaking with cold, but I could still catch the worried looks my friends constantly cast my way. We take another turn and suddenly a shape drops down from above, landing neatly in front of Babs.

"What are you doing out so late in this weather little bat? And with such odd friends, where's the Bat and the bird, they're always so much fun to play with" Catwoman aka Selina Kyle asks, her whip coiled neatly around her arm. Her and Bruce had recently broken up again, their on again, off again relationship growing tiresome. The Team immediately readies themselves to attack, Conner's grip tightening on me slightly, hiding me from the sometimes villainess.

"Whoa guys stand down" Batgirl orders glancing back at us before turning to the cat. "Selina we need your help, Robin is here but he's hurt and if he doesn't get warm soon..." she says sending a glance in my direction. Selina follows her gaze and rushes over.

"Oh my god kitten!" she exclaims her green eyes shining with worry as she looked at me, reverting to her pet name for me, used mostly when I was injured. Conner reluctantly loosens his hold a bit to let her see and I can see her eyes scan me quickly, eyes pausing on the bloody spots soaking through my shredded suit and Batgirl's cape wrapped around me. I open my mouth trying to say something to the Cat who was practically a fill in mother like Bruce was a fill in father but my voice was just a whisper, my body shutting down"Follow me, now" She orders turning away after one last look to me, her voice leaving no room for argument.

_"Robin should we listen?" _Kaldur asks, likely trusting me more than Batgirl and of course Catwoman.

_"Yes.. she's a friend... most the time" _I respond, my eyes shutting as another cold wind blows, cutting through my clothes to the bone. I could hardly feel anything now between the subzero temperatures and my shivering. I feel Conner move forward and sense the team doing the same around, hopefully following Selina. I feel a dizziness creep up around my senses and I fall asleep, unable to resist any longer.

**MOMMYCATS! I've wanted to write MommyCats for awhile so here it is! So I chose Catwoman because she's not used enough and I'm working on Scarecrow, Harley and Two- Face fics right now (still very much in the works) and Joker and Ivy I've all ready used so yeah. Anyway another villain may appear and I just wanted to say THANKS and of course please **

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


End file.
